The Musical Sheet
by trappedtraveler
Summary: Blaine gave Rachel a present. He wish that the present would be able to reach her somehow. Full of Raine. One-shot.


a/n: This is my very first fanfic. I don't own _Glee_ . Raine. One-shot. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry sat quietly on her bed. She bit her bottom lip and kept blinking simultaneously. She just could not believe her eyes. She was in a state of shock.<p>

There was something on her bed, right before her, and she was looking down to it. It was a musical sheet from _Funny Girl_ musical and guess what the song was? Nothing but _Don't Rain on My Parade _itself. What else could make this more perfect? She lifted the musical sheet and flipped the cover only to find out that her jaw dropped open so huge, she was sure it almost looked like a trap. A signature from the legendary Barbra herself! It was real and surreal at the same time because there was "_With love, for Rachel Berry_" written on it.

She squealed like crazy. She did not even care if her dads had to stick a duct tape on her mouth. She did not even give a damn about anything else.

"This is treasure! A legacy for my family-to-be. My children, my grandchildren, my grand grandchildren! My…" a knock on the door suddenly cut her off and brought her back to reality. "Okay, Dad. I know, I'm sorry,"

"Try to keep it down a bit, Sweetheart. Alright, honey?"

"You got it, Dad. Sleep tight. Sorry for being too loud,"

She sighed. She remembered that her dads should catch the earliest plane tomorrow to Seattle. She tried to calm herself in any way possible.

* * *

><p>It all started a week ago. Blaine came up to her and asked her to go out for a casual coffee time. As a keen coffee drinker, there was no way she could say 'no'—there was no reason to refuse anyway. Then, along with the lattes, came the nicest conversations she had not felt in a long time. She loved the way they were both connected easily and their common interest in a lot of things. She never knew that Blaine Anderson could leave an impression this big to her. She even said to herself once, "I think I just found my leading man." Even though she slapped her face right afterwards to wake herself up, she never regretted saying it.<p>

Two days after that, it was Rachel's birthday. A little surprise from her fellow Glee clubbers, a lot of wishes sent to her, even her dads threw a little family party for the three of them. They went to a very gorgeous piano recital. That day could not seem to get any better until Blaine showed up on her front door at 11 PM.

He texted her: _**I'm at your house, Rach. Could you come down for a sec?**_

She opened the door and found him there, looked adorable in his blue t-shirt, jeans, and a blazer.

"Blaine! What are you doing this late? My dads are sleeping! If they found out, they're not gonna be happy about this!" she closed the door behind her. The air was a bit chilly and she forgot to wear her bathrobe.

"I know, I'm sorry," his eyes sent her the deepest apology.

"Okay. What's so important anyway? And why were you so sure that I wasn't sleeping?"

He smiled widely. "Because it's your birthday. And most people stay up late on their birthdays because they don't want the extraordinary feelings…"

"To fade," Rachel finished his sentence.

He pointed his index fingers. "Exactly! How did you do that?"

"Do what?" a perplexed look on her face.

"Finishing the sentence of mine!"

She laughed. "Coincidence?"

He gave her a very meaningful yet warm smile. She looked away for a moment, trying so hard to make her heart beat slower. Blaine gently ran his fingers through his hair, he did not really know how to start this.

After being able to put herself together, she said, "Now, get back to the business. What took you up this late? You seriously think this can't wait for tomorrow?" she asked impatiently. She continued, "We're gonna meet at school and Glee club rehearsal, Blaine. You know that,"

"For you," he handed her a thin brown package. "Happy birthday, Rachel. May all your wishes come true," he smiled.

Rachel felt like she was about to cry. "You don't have to do this,"

He shrugged. "What else can I say? I wanted to. And don't worry, I know it's thin but let me assure you it's not empty as you might think,"

She was trying so hard to hold her tears back. "Thank you so much, Blaine,"

He waved her off. "Naaah… Don't even mention that. It's your special day," he looked at his watch. "Oops, I guess I better keep going then. Sorry to disturb your night. Sleep tight, Rachel," he looked hesitated but then he decided to lean forward and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "See you tomorrow. Bye," he walked away to his car.

Rachel watched him as he got inside the car, started the engine, and gave her a wave before he drove away. She looked at the package, "What this could possibly be?"

She walked into the house, closed the door, and made her way up to her bedroom.

Turned out, Blaine gave her a treasure. She read the greeting card for the umpteenth time.

_Hey, Rachel! Happy birthday! Wish you a blessed one, of course. Well, this is a little gift for you. I asked my cousin who's in the theatre business and yeah, he knows a couple of people who can let him to find Mrs. Streisand easily. I know you don't need any musical sheet for this song, but anyway, I hope you like it. Happy birthday to you!_

_Best wishes, Blaine._

If he seriously thought that she did not need or did not like it, he must be out of his mind. The musical sheet was priceless. It was, no doubt, the greatest birthday present ever! She tried to find a way to thank Blaine, because she knew she could never thank him enough. But then, a strange feeling suddenly struck her. _Could this be…_

* * *

><p>Rachel found him on her way to Glee club rehearsal. "Blaine!" she ran towards him.<p>

Blaine closed his locker. "Hey, Rach! What's up? Oh, do you like it?"

"_Like it_? Your present is amazing! The best thing someone ever gave me! She is my eternal muse! Thank you so, so, so, very much, Blaine. It really means a lot to me," she held his hands.

"I'm glad you like it. The credit goes to my cousin, of course,"

"I need to ask you something," she looked him in the eyes.

"Sure, shoot."

"Why did you do that? I mean, you must have gone to a lot of trouble for that. Why?"

He smiled. "Why not? Is it a crime to give something special for someone once in a while?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, Blaine. Don't get me wrong. It's awesome but…" she looked down, not really sure whether to continue or not.

Blaine touched her chin. "Rachel? What's the matter?"

She looked at him, exploring his face. _He is so gorgeous_. "I…"

"I love you." Blaine said bluntly.

Rachel felt like she was about to explode. She could not believe her own ears. She felt like her ears just deceived her. "You _what_?"

"You heard me, Rach. That was a special gift, for someone who's really special… to me."

"But, but, since when?"

He shook his head in a _I-can't-believe-what's-happening-right-now _way and said, "I've been trying to reach you. Through songs and maybe several dumb things I've said. I'm not good in making the right gestures or eye contact, then the musical sheet just popped into my mind, out of the blue. I don't know. I just… don't know. I feel this awesome feeling every time I see you. Whenever I sing a song, or whenever I perform, you're the only one who's hanging on my mind. I know it sounds cheesy but I seriously mean it, like, dead serious," he shook his head again and smiled, "I'm not a romantic person, Rachel. A hopeless romantic, perhaps. I just want to treat you right, I just want to be someone who matters a lot to you, and I…"

He could not finish his sentence because Rachel's lips were on his, blocking his words from coming out. For a second, he was petrified, he could not believe it, but he kissed her back. A kiss that was so sweet, soft, and perfect in every single way.

When they managed to pull back, he looked at her and said, "Rachel? What…"

"Thank you, Blaine. Thank you for loving me. And thank you for not letting me be the one who said it first,"

His eyes widened. "You?"

She touched his cheek. "I love you, too,"

He hugged her tight like he never wanted to let her go, not even an inch from him. He hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you, Rachel. I really do,"

She pulled away and kissed his chin. "I love you too, Blaine. I really do,"

Their eyes locked. They smiled. And both of them finally understood the great feeling of falling in love and being loved in return.

Suddenly, Blaine's face turned really serious. "Rachel Berry, I need to ask you something,"

"Yes, Blaine Anderson?"

"Is this what they called perfection?"


End file.
